2011 Iran–Iraq cross-border raids
* IRGC |combatant2 = PJAK |commander1 = Mohammad Ali Jafari Ali Fazli Abbas Ali Jannesari Mohammad Taqi Osanlou Hossein Zolfaqari Abbas Asemi Abdollah Araqi Nasser Shabani Ahmad Reza Pourdastan Mehdi Mahdavinejad |commander2 = Majid Kavian Ahlu Bayt News Agency PJAK deputy commander killed, September 8, 2011Monsters and Critics Iran kills deputy commander of Kurdish rebel group, September 7, 2011Fars News Agency Iran Arrests 2 Ringleaders of PJAK Terrorist Group, September 10, 2011 Murat Karasac Ruzhat Butan Shirzad Kamangar |strength1 = 5,000 |strength2 = 600 |casualties1 = 20 killedDaily Times Iran’s Guards ask Kurdish rebels to surrender or leave, September 15, 2011 (Iranian Claim) 300 killed by early August (PJAK Claim) |casualties2 =180 killed, 300 wounded (Iranian Claim) 16 killed (by mid August) (PJAK Claim) |casualties3 =230 families displaced (by August 3) 10 civilians killedhttp://www.radiozamaneh.com/english/content/iranian-forces-conflict-pjak Total: 210-326+ killed |campaignbox = }} 2011 Iran–Iraq cross-border raids were a series of operations, performed by Iran's Islamic Revolutionary Guards Corps (IRGC), against the Party of Free Life of Kurdistan (PJAK), a Kurdish rebel group. The operations began in July 2011, and have included attacks on PJAK bases in Iranian territory, penetration into Iraqi Kurdistan territory, bombing of PJAK associated bases and villages in Kurdish controlled Iraqi areas and direct targeting of Kurdish guerilla command in Qandil mountains. The clashes resulted in dozens killed and wounded on both sides, with hundreds of displaced Kurdish villagers. The exact numbers of casualties on each side are a matter of controversy. On September 29, PJAK accepted Iranian terms and withdrew fully from Iran's soil in what Iranian commanders described as a surrender. According to the IRGC they killed over 180 PJAK fighters and injured over 300 during the operations.Fars News Agency PJAK Surrenders to Iran, September 29, 2011 The operation cost Iran $150 million.Fars News Agency PJAK Halts Terrorist Operations after Iran's Crushing Response, September 26, 2011 The cease-fire was violated by the sides on December 2011, in Baneh. Chronology July offensive Iran started its offensive against the PJAK on July 11, after an escelation of PJAK activity in North-Western Iran and began shelling PJAK positions in Northern Iraq on July 16. On July 17, the IRGC killed at least five PJAK members in a raid that destroyed one of the group's headquarters in north-western Iran. PJAK claimed 21 Iranian soldiers were killed in the clashes. Iranian authorities on the other hand confirmed their casualties at 1 killed and 3 injured, while claiming to have inflicted "heavy losses" on the rebels.Khaleej Times Iraq, Iran issue border demands after clashes, July 19, 2011 They announced that they had captured three rebel bases, one of which was identified as Marvan and was said to be the leading PJAK camp in the region.Iran captures Kurdish bases in first Iraq offensive since 1980-88 war, July 19, 2011 On July 20, PJAK killed 5 IRGC members and one IRGC commander. IRGC forces killed 35 PJAK fighters and captured several others during clashes on July 25.Press TV IRGC kills 35 PJAK terrorists, Jul 27, 2011 By July 26, more than 50 PJAK fighters and 8 Revolutionary Guards were reported to had been killedFrance 24 Kurd rebels kill Basij militiaman: Iran agency, July 29, 2011 and at least 100 PJAK fighters had been wounded according to Iranian sources,İslâmi Davet IRGC Will Attack PJAK Terrorists Until Iraq Deploys Border Guards, July 27, 2011 while over 800 people had been displaced by the fighting according to the International Committee of the Red Cross.Voice of America Deaths Reported in Fighting Between Iran, Kurd Rebels, July 26, 2011 At least 3 civilians were killed.Daily Star Iran shelling of Kurd separatist rebels displaces over 200 families, August 3, 2011 During clashes in the Jasosan and Alotan heights the next day, Iranian forces claimed to have killed over 21 PJAK fighters, confirming that two IRGC forces had been killed and two had been injured during the clashes.Press TV IRGC kills 21 PJAK terrorists, Jul 27, 2011 On August 1, at request of the Kurdistan Regional Government, Iran halted its offensive and gave PJAK forces a one month grace period during the Muslim holy month of Ramadan to retreat all their forces from Iranian territory.Fars News Agency IRGC: Operation against PJAK Aimed at Confronting US Moves along Borders, November 9, 2011 Sabotage of the Tabriz-Ankara pipeline On July 29, suspected PJAK militants blew up the Tabriz–Ankara pipeline, which was repaired the next day. On August 1, Iranian forces killed 3 and arrested 4 of the militants said to be responsible for the attack in West Azerbaijan. At least one of them was a Turkish citizen. The Turkish citizen was later confirmed to be Murat Karasac alias "Cemil", who was reported to be the leader of the group that carried out the attack and was one of the 3 killed in the fighting.TRT PJAK terrorists killed in Iran, August 2, 2011 It was later reported in Turkish media that he was the PJAK's number 2 in command. Cease-fire attempts On August 8, 2011, Abdul Rahman Haji Ahmadi, the leader of the Party of Free Life of Kurdistan, said the armed rebel group is prepared to negotiate with Iran and maintained that Kurdish issues need to be solved through “peaceful means”. In an exclusive interview with Rudaw, Haji Ahmadi acknowledged that in some cases compromise is inevitable and indicated that PJAK is willing to lay down its arms. He said fighting may not help Kurds secure political and cultural rights in Iran.Rudaw PJAK Leader: We’re Prepared To Negotiate With Iran, August 8, 2011 On August 8, 2011, Murat Karayılan, the leader of the Kurdistan Workers' Party (PKK) said they withdrew all PJAK fighters out of Iran and sent them to PKK camps in the Qandil mountains. He said they replaced PJAK forces on the Iranian border with PKK forces to prevent further clashes and called on Iran to end attacks because unlike the PJAK, the PKK was not at war with Iran.Today's Zaman PKK decides to withdraw PJAK militants from Iran, August 9, 2011 Karayılan released the following statement: :As the PKK, we have not declared any war against Iran. We do not wish to fight against the Islamic Republic of Iran either. Why? Because one of the aims of the international forces who seek to re-design the region is to besiege Iran. Currently, they are more preoccupied with Syria. If they just manage to work things out there as they wish, it will be Iran’s turn next. As Kurds, we do not think it quite right to be involved in a war with Iran at such a stage. You have no interest in targeting the PKK ... You must end this conflict. It is America that wants this conflict to go on. Because these attacks of yours serve America’s interests. They want both the PKK and Iran to grow weaker.Hürriyet Why would Iran capture Karayılan?, August 15, 2011 Alleged Capture of Murat Karayılan On August 16,Today's Zaman Karayılan injured in Iranian operations, report says, 12 October 2011 Alaeddin Boroujerdi head of the Iranian parliament's foreign affairs committee told Mehr News Agency that the PKK's top commander Murat Karayılan had been captured during the IRGC operation,News.az Iran says senior PKK leader Karayilan captured, August 15, 2011http://www.presstv.ir/detail/193798.html a claim which was dismissed by the PKK, which told Roj TV that Karayılan was fine and free.EKurd.net PKK rebels dismiss top leader capture by Iran, August 14, 2011 Later, however, Iranian foreign minister Ali Akbar Salehi and Turkish foreign minister Ahmet Davutoğlu also denied the news. Turkish interior minister İdris Naim Şahin said the news confused Murat Karayılan with PJAK commander Murat Karasac,Today's Zaman Iran pulls the PKK card, August 16, 2011Today's Zaman Turkey, Iran deny report of PKK leader's capture, August 15, 2011 who had been killed by Iranian forces in West Azerbaijan on August 2.TRT PJAK TERRORISTS KILLED IN IRAN, August 2, 2011 Nonetheless this has led to many conspiracy theories in the media, for instance by Today's Zaman columnist Markar Esayan, that Iran was trying to help Cemil Bayik execute an internal coup in the PKK by capturing Karayılan, so that Iran can gain influence over the organisation. Emre Uslu, another columnist for the Today's Zaman claimed that Iran had captured Karayılan to gain a political victory in the conflict over PJAK, by getting the PKK to stop supporting them. Pro-PKK think-tank Yusuf Ziyad believed that this was the beginning of the forming of a Shi'a-Kurdish alliance, by Iran. Ziyad andToday's Zaman PKK-Iran axis, October 5, 2011 Hürriyet columnist Kadri Gürsel both believe that this is motivated by Turkish opposition towards the Ba'ath regime of Bashar al-Assad in Syria.Hürriyet http://www.hurriyetdailynews.com/n.php?n=why-would-iran-capture-karayilan-2011-08-15, August 15, 2011 Yeni Şafak daily columnist Abdulkadir Selvi claimed that Iran had, in fact, taken Karayılan out of Qandil and brought him to Urumiyeh to keep him safe from Turkish air raids. Professor Sedat Laçiner, President of the Çanakkale university claimed Iran had released Karayılan and this is proof that they are supporting the PKK. The NATO missile shield in Turkey is also cited as reason for why Iran would want to support the PKK.Today's Zaman Turkey-Iran tension escalates over NATO radar system and PKK, October 11, 2011 A later report on Today's Zaman said that Murat Karayılan may have actually been injured in the Iranian operation rather than captured. September offensive On September 2,CNN Report: Iranian forces kill, injure 30 Kurdish rebels, September 4, 2011 Iran renewed its military offensive against PJAK fighters in Northern Iraq in August after the expiring of the Ramadan cease-fire, just days after Turkish officials claimed that their August air strikes against the PKK had killed up to 160 militants ins Iraqi Kurdistan.The Jerusalem Post Iran makes new military push against Kurdish rebels, September 3, 2011 Iranian sources claimed that the rebels had used the truce to dig tunnels in the Jasosan heights close to Iran's border. On September 4, Iran claimed the offensive had killed and injured 30 PJAK fighters and on September 5, 2011, the IRGC rejected a cease-fire declared by the PJAK as meaningless, as long as PJAK forces remained inside the borders of the Islamic Republic. Iran also said its troops had killed 30 PJAK fighters and wounded 40 during the several days of fighting.The Jerusalem Post The Jerusalem Post, September 5, 2011 On September 7, the Iranian Revolutionary Guards claimed PJAK's deputy commander Majid Kavian alias "Semko Sarholdan" was killedAl Arabiya Iran says Kurdish rebel deputy chief killed while commanding an operation in Kutaman.PJAK commander, September 12, 2011 Kavian, the PJAK's number 2 manFars News Agency PJAK's Number 2 Man Killed, September 7, 2011 was said to be the group's chief operational commander, as the group's number 1 leader, Haji Ahmadi lives in Germany.RFERL Germany Rejects Iran Extradition Request, March 9, 2011 PJAK confirmed Kavian's death in a statement on their websiteAl Sumaria Iran kills PJAK deputy military chief, September 9, 2011 which said he had been killed by a shrapnel from tank fire.Press TV PJAK commander killed in IRGC ops, September 7, 2011 On September 9, Iran claimed to have captured 2 more PJAK commanders. On September 21, the IRGC claimed they had successfully forced the armed PJAK fighters from Iranian territory.EKurd Iran's summer offensive kills 180 Kurdish PJAK rebels: Guards, September 29, 2011 End of Operation On September 29, 2011, Iranian sources reported that PJAK officially surrendered with 180 deaths and 300 injured, accepting Iranian demands of retreating one mile from the Iranian border and ceasing armed operations. Iranian ambassador to Iraq Hassan Danaei-Far declared that they had cleared all areas of PJAK activities and that they had reached an agreement with the Iraqi central government and the Kurdistan Regional Government, in which they vowed to keep the border peaceful.ISNA Iran envoy says PJAK terrorist acts drop in border areas, October 3, 2011 In October 2011, President of Iraqi Kurdistan Massoud Barzani stated that the border between Iran and Iraqi Kurdistan would from now on be safe, after an agreement with PJAK. It was however clear that PJAK withdrawal was made for redeplyment purposes along the Iran-Iraq border. The cease-fire collapsed on late December 2011, when a clash in Baneh between IRGC resulted in mortal casualties. Casualties On August 5, the leader of Party of free Life for Kurdistan, Rahman Haj Ahmedi, said to Newsmax that more than 300 Iranian Revolutionary Guards had been killed in a series of ambushes, while acknowledging 16 losses.http://www.aknews.com/en/aknews/4/255417/ Iranian officials however, claimed to have killed over 150 PJAK forces during the operations,http://news.xinhuanet.com/english2010/world/2011-08/15/c_131050928.htm confirming the deaths of only 17 Revolutionary Guards.Iran says PJAK surrender imminent More were killed in the August cross-border offensives, while Iran claimed to have also killed 30 PJAK fighters and wounded 40 in early September.http://www.jpost.com/Headlines/Article.aspx?id=236725 According to IRGC Brigadier General Abdullah Araqi, 180 PJAK fighters were killed and 300 injured by the end of the operation.Tabnak PJAK surrender 180 killed and 300 wounded PJAK surrenders, September 29, 2011Press TV 'PJAK surrenders, accepts Iran terms', September 30, 2011 Responses * Human Rights Watch criticized Iran over its military operation, saying it had evidence its forces may have deliberately targeted civilians. * : On Tuesday, September 6, the president of Iraq’s Kurdistan region, Massud Barzani, called on Kurdish fighters to relinquish their armed rebellion, and instead seek their goals through diplomacy. * : The Government of Iraq and Kurdistan Regional Government eventually agreed with Iran to take measures against PJAK to stabilise the border region. References Category:2011 in Iraq Category:2011 in Iran Category:Battles involving Iran Category:Conflicts in 2011 Category:Iran–PJAK conflict